Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{17}{20} \times 0.5 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{17}{20} = -0.85$ Now we have: $ 0.6 \times -0.85 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.6 \times -0.85 \times 0.5 = -0.255 $